


The Ringer

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Pre-Way Back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Deirdre Hughes</p><p>What if things weren't as they seemed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ringer

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).
> 
> Previously published in the newsletter of a Paul Darrow fan club. Originally archived at Hammer to Fall.

"That's it," said Biron, leader of Cell B of the Underground Freedom movement. He switched off the video monitor and turned to Kel Veska, his second-in-command. "There goes our chance of using Blake. Once he's on his way to Cygnus Alpha, we'll never get our hands on him."

"We could manage a rescue, I think," Veska said. "Not now, I know, but eventually."

"If he doesn't get himself killed first. From what I saw, his memory is only partially restored."

Veska ran one hand through her prematurely graying curls. "He's probably happier without it."

"But if he should regain it unexpectedly, we might have a problem...he couldn't endanger us, but he might endanger himself." Biron pondered, his square fingers drumming on the table. "Damn it, I wish there was some way we could keep a watch on him! Roj Blake was a good friend to me once."

"I can think of an easy solution," Veska said. "But I don't think you'll like it."

"What, put an audio pickup in his ear? Give, Veska."

"If one of our people went with him, they could make sure he stayed alive. Could get his mind working again, put him back on track. And if--I'm sure you've considered the possibility that Blake's conditioning might destroy him. In that case, we'd have a safeguard."

Biron shook his head slowly. "You're diabolical. You've covered all the angles, except for a volunteer. Unless  _you_  plan to get yourself arrested."

Her smile was satisfied. "I have the perfect candidate. He's brilliant, adaptable, and just lost his reason to stay on Earth; his lover was killed by the Administration. Will he do?"

"Perfect. The grudge will make it easier for him. What cell is he from?"

"K."

"Good. What's his name?"

"He's a grade-one tech; his name is Kerr Avon."


End file.
